Computers and other data processing systems often include some form of user interface system. These interface systems may be quite simple, as in the case of a data entry system equipped with a simple display and keyboard combination. Interface systems may also be highly complex, as in the case of a multimedia system equipped with a high-resolution graphics display, keyboard, pointing device and stereo sound capability. Still other systems, such as computers used to provide virtual reality environments, may have even more highly complex user interface systems.
The purpose behind a computer's user interface systems is to provide the user with a mechanism for interacting with the computer. Unfortunately, due to the nature of most user interface systems, this interaction must occur in the proximity of the computer system. In other words, most user interface systems assume that the user will literally sit facing the computer screen. This assumption limits the ways in which computer systems may be effectively used.
For example, consider the case where employees need to access inventory information as they move through a warehouse Typically, this information is stored on a computer system. In most cases, the information stored within the computer system can only be accessed at a terminal or workstation. The result is that employees may have to carry paper printouts and that updates to the inventory information may be inconvenient.
As another illustration, consider the familiar example of a corporate meeting. During these meetings, a number of employees typically gather in a single meeting room. Over the course of the meeting, it may become apparent that necessary documents exist on a computer assigned to a particular employee. It is easy to appreciate the inconvenience that results if that employee then has to leave the meeting to retrieve the required document. Alternately, it may be imperative for a particular employee to monitor his or her electronic mail or other computer application. This becomes problematic if the employee is required to attend a meeting and cannot access his or her assigned workstation.
Thus, a need exists for a portable, mobile user interface system that allows computer systems to be accessed in a remote fashion.